vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Andros
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Space Ranger= |-|Red Battlized Armor= Summary Andros is the Red Space Ranger and leader of the Space Rangers and the older brother of Karone. He is a human from a space colony KO-35, and possesses telekinesis. When the Turbo Rangers left the Earth after their Command Center was destroyed, Andros found them and, after some convincing, gave them the other four Astro Morphers. Andros is the first Red Ranger to gain a Battlizer. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, At least 5-B with Battlizer Gauntlet | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Andros Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Power Ranger Powers and Abilities: |-|Unmorphed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Saber and blaster), Vehicular Mastery, Life Support (Rangers were shown to be able to survive on the moon while unmorphed), Transformation (Can use his Morpher to morph into the Red Space Ranger, Battlizer Gauntlet allows him to morph directly into Red Battlized Armor), Stealth (Infiltrate a gathering of villains, and was only detected at the last second.), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Battlizer Gauntlet allows him to enhance his physical blows with energy), Electricity Manipulation (His punches seem to release electricity when enhanced by the Battlizer Gauntlet), Energy Projection (Battlizer Gauntlet can fire a laser blast) |-|Red Space Ranger= All unmorphed abilities, Spaceflight with Galaxy Gliders, Energy Projection with Astro Blaster and Spiral Saber Booster Mode, Aura (Can make a spinning red aura surround his body when attacking with the Spiral Saber), Explosion Manipulation (Those defeated by his Spiral Saber will explode) |-|Red Battlized Armor= All Red Space Ranger abilities, Forcefield (Can create a shield of energy to protect him from enemy attacks), Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation (Battlizer Missiles will lock onto a target and explode on contact), Flight, Metal Manipulation (Capable of controlling metal to disarm his opponents), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can fire red lightning from his Spiral Saber, creating explosions) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to the other Space Rangers, such as T.J. Johnson), At least Planet level with Battlizer Gauntlet (A Morphed Andros still saw the attacks from the Battlizer Gauntlet to be superior to his on) | At least Planet level (Blocked an attack from Lord Zedd, who is superior in power to the White Ranger, and saw Saba as being nothing but a "toy sword") | At least Planet level (Far superior to his Red Space Ranger form, Defeated Vacsacker, who could battle four Space Rangers at once) Speed: FTL (Comparable to the other Space Rangers, such as T.J. Johnson) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight and react to attacks while moving two thousand times the speed of light) | At least Massively FTL+ (Far superior to his Red Space Ranger form, Vacsacker, who could battle four Space Rangers at once, was unable to land attacks on him) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Comparable to the other Space Rangers, such as T.J. Johnson) | Class M (Made the Mega Ship stop moving by holding it in place) Striking Strength: Class EJ | At least Class XKJ | At least Class XKJ Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to the other Space Rangers, such as T.J. Johnson) | At least Planet level (Blocked an attack from Lord Zedd, who is superior in power to the White Ranger, and saw Saba as being nothing but a "toy sword") | At least Planet level (Far superior to his Red Space Ranger form, His shield was complately unaffected by a direct attack from Vacsacker) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Hundreds of meters with Battlizer Gauntlet’s laser blast | Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons | Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Astro Morpher, Battlizer Gauntlet | All unmorphed weapons, Spiral Saber, Astro Blaster, Galaxy Glider | All Red Space Ranger weapons, Red Battlized Armor, Battlizer Shield, Battlizer Missiles Intelligence: Genius (Andros is very skilled in hand to hand combat as a ranger. By the time of Lost Galaxy, his hand to hand combat skills had improved to the point he could fight Psycho Red unarmed while the latter had his Psycho Sword, even if for a few seconds. Andros is the most skilled spy in Power Rangers history, having been able to infiltrate places not welcoming of a ranger on at least three separate occasions. The last example of which, he spent years tailing the enemy with them apparently not knowing about him spying on them until his very last spying on them. Combined with his Galaxy Glider on call awaiting his orders to arrive, Andros has an escape route/plan that is practically fool proof.) Weaknesses: None notable | Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. | Too much damage will force him back to his Red Space Ranger form Key: Unmorphed | Red Space Ranger | Red Battlized Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Armored Characters